It is conventionally proposed (for example, Patent Literature 1) that a gas barrier film having, on a support, a barrier laminate including an inorganic barrier layer and an organic layer be used, as a film for blocking water vapor, oxygen and the like, for sealing or the like of an organic electronic device. Being lightweight and flexible, the gas barrier film has a wide application range. Furthermore, the reduction of the cost can be anticipated, because the gas barrier film can be produced by a Roll to Roll method.